


Un cuento un poco cambiado

by Shily21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ancestors, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shily21/pseuds/Shily21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca dijeron que los cuentos no se pueden cambiar, es más, la sociedad cambia y con ellos las historias por lo tanto los cuentos infantiles se cambien y yo soy la prueba viviente de eso… Me llamo Stiles Stilinki… bueno no es mi nombre real pero dejémoslo así, el caso es que soy cazador de ciertos sectores del mundo sobrenatural, con ciertos sectores me refiero a aquellos que son corruptos, que han asesinado por placer y no por su propia supervivencia, en resumen que me dedico a perseguir y capturar a los malos…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El lobo feroz y caperucita

**Author's Note:**

> Caperucita roja siempre ha sido mi historia favorita, puede que sea un topicazo, no lo niego pero a mí en especial me encanta, siempre me ha encantando, asique espero que os guste este capítulo :) se agradecerán los comentarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo voy a decir que perdón por no haber actualizado, me han pasado muchísimas cosas desde que subí este capítulo (entre ellas perdida de la inspiración, exámenes, asuntos familiares...etc.) se que no son excusas y que no tengo perdón pero bueno, con los comentarios que me dejasteis me he dado cuenta que lo mejor va a ser empezar otra vez todo explicando cada cosa, la idea inicial es la misma pero va a haber más detalle,así que este sera el primer capitulo mejorado, mas largo, espero hacerlo mejor, un saludo y muchas gracias, y de nuevo disculpen las molestias...  
> P.S: como siempre se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, un saludo y un besazo

_** El lobo feroz y caperucita ** _

 

_"Incluso los lobos feroces pueden ser buenos"_

** Stiles **

_"Esto no puede estar pasando, por la mañana te despiertas pensando que va a ser un buen día; ni una nube por el cielo, día caluroso, los pájaros pián en tu ventana... y en un par de horas ves como eso se acaba lleno a la mierda porque un chuco pulgoso con nombre Scott decide, así sin más, que es buena idea ir a un puto bosque, en el cual nunca sucede nada bueno, siendo encima Luna llena._

 _Esto pasa porque la gente es retrasada, como cuando ves una película y está claro que no tienes que abrir la puerta, que es el malo con un hacha que te quiere matar, pues esto es igual... el hecho es que aparecen muertos un par de hombres ,un olor extraño que no hay cojones a identificar y ya nos lanzamos a la caza del bicho, sin tener pruebas de nada más, que esa es otra ¿quién en su sano juicio va a un bosque por la noche con una niebla tenebrosa y sin tener ni zorra del mundo sobrenatural? , es que hay que ser idiotas... en fin , el caso es que aquí estoy yo, en medio del bosque porque Scott acaba de oler algo raro, y claro como Scotty no entiende el termino vacaciones y se ve que no tengo otra cosa que hacer para matar el tiempo que perseguir a criaturas sobrenaturales de los cojones, si me tomo vacaciones es para disfrutarlas, no para seguir haciendo mi trabajo como cazador...pero bueno, ya estamos aquí, yo con mi ballesta cargada  a la espalda y con mi pistola en la mano izquierda esperando un movimiento, algo que me haga girarme apuntar y acabar con el problema, porque en mi línea esta acabar con los malos, es parte de mi legado genético, además así  podre ir a mi casa y tragarme alguna película mala con un bol de palomitas..."_

Esto pensaba mientras caminaba lentamente sobre la hierba alta, ya el cielo preveía que algo malo pasaría: las estrellas eran brillantes; la Luna llena solitaria y deslumbrante; la noche cerrada y oscura, tan cerrada que ni la brisa se atrevía a aparecer...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí que algo, más bien alguien me observaba dado que ese escalofrió solo me lo producía una persona y no pude evitar decirle...

-Se que estas hay lobito, porque no sales y jugamos los dos juntos, yo te lanzo un palo y tu lo recoges y me lo entregas- no pude evitar sonreír cuando al lobito se le escapo un gruñido antes de contestarme

\- Si yo soy el lobo, ¿eso te convierte a ti en Caperucita?- y hay estaba de nuevo su puñetera sonrisa de soy-un-jodido-lobo-súper-sexy, además sabe perfectamente que odio ese apodo...

\- Ja ja ja, sabes que, cada día tienes más chispa, y ten cuidado con las chispas porque a veces prenden, se produce el fuego y te acabas quemando...

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa condenada mirada verde y con su también condenada sonrisa, con ese maldito cuerpo de dios griego acercándose a mí por la espalda y susurrando en mi oído con una voz que me hacía perder la razón

-Hacia ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Stiles...- me susurraba al oído cada vez un tono de voz más bajo, el cual hacía temblar a todo mi cuerpo, mientras que con sus grandes manos me cogía de la cintura y me pegaba a él.

-Derek...- mi voz sonó más excitada de lo que pretendía y después encima el chuco pulgoso puso su nariz en mi cuello lo que hizo que me revolviera bajo su tacto

-Hola Stiles...hueles delicioso- el muy hijo de su madre se dispuso a lamerme, en ese momento sentí como la electricidad corría y vibraba por mi cuerpo, tenía que preguntárselo antes de que los cortocircuitos de mi cerebro se chamuscaran lo mismo que en Budapest, la misma sensación de calor..

\- ¿Que...haces..Aquí?- después de soltar una respiración profunda y estar a punto de responderme, oímos un grito profundo y un tanto escalofriante que hizo que nos separáramos y volviéramos a la realidad, y la realidad era que estábamos en un puñetero bosque en medio de vete tú a saber dónde y con una criatura que todavía no sabíamos o mejor dicho no sabía lo que era, porque Derek probablemente si lo sabía.

-Tengo que ha veraguar que es esa cosa- dije mas para mi mismo que para Derek, fue el momento exacto donde me puse a correr hacia el grito angustioso que sonaba otra vez.

El bosque se había vuelto en menos de media hora en un lugar tenebroso, lúgubre, y aunque el cielo seguía siendo igual de oscuro y frio, pero el bosque había pasado de ser mas o menos agradable a escalofriante: la niebla se había instaurado en el paisaje que cada vez se hacía menos visible porque, esta, era una niebla espera, también apareció una brisa heladora que te se calaba por los huesos haciendo tiritar a tu cuerpo, esa sensación de ser observado por todas partes, en resumen una sensación escalofriante acompañada por una voz que recitaba una frase no muy agradable.

-Morirás esta noche....- una voz quebrada y áspera aunque con matices femeninos era lo único que se oía en todo la arboleda seguida por gritos de una segunda persona, en este caso un hombre, gritos de dolor, de agonía, desesperación, corrí mas rápido dirigiéndome hacia él, por mis venas podía sentir correr la adrenalina, estaba acercándome mas y mas, la niebla era tan espesa que no alcanzaba a ver mis propias manos, mis respiración cada vez más pesada, había llegado a una parte del bosque que estaba muy oscura cuyos arboles eran tan altos que habían tapado el cielo y solo se filtraba una leve luz proveniente de las estrellas y la luna.

-Por favor...no me mates- lloro una vocecilla débil y torturada

"Tengo que hacer algo ya" pensé mientras me acercaba mas a la voz...

 

 

 

 

Derek

_"La noche promete, no hay viento que mueva las hojas de los arboles, la noche es cerrada, la Luna llena esta esplendida en el cielo, todo está con demasiada calma, ni las aves nocturnas quieren hacer su aparición... lo único que percibo por los oídos, son un par de pasos lentos, que se paran de vez en cuando; un corazón acelerado; una esencia muy familiar...ese olor que inconscientemente me excita, me vuelve loco, un olor que me hace ocultarme tras matorrales como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa para confirmar que es él, mi Stiles, o como otros muchos  otros le conocen  "Caperucita roja": por sus botas y pantalones de cuero negro, que me hacen perder el sentido de la orientación; por su cinturón con cuchillos en la parte izquierda y 2 pistolas en la derecha(cortesía de su padre cuando cumplió los veinte) y por su sudadera roja con un trisquel en la espalda y capucha, que me dan ganas de arrancársela..._

 _Su cuerpo es mas musculoso, mas marcado, pero el resto es igual a como lo recuerdo; esa misma piel que me gustaba marcar como si fuera de mi propiedad sigue siendo igual de blanquecina, sigue estando salpicada por esos lunares que me gustaba besar; esa boca que me llevaba a las puertas del cielo cada vez que la rozaba; esos ojos que harían enloquecer al más cuerdo... y es que aunque Stiles pueda parecer inofensivo, no lo es, posee una gran inteligencia, una estrategia brillante que hasta el mismiso Napoleón le reconocería..."_

Todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando oí la voz de Stiles

-Se que estas hay lobito, porque no sales y jugamos los dos juntos, yo te lanzo un palo y tu lo recoges y me lo entregas- yo gruñí, no me gusta que me comparen a los perros, pero decidí seguirle la corriente

\- Si yo soy el lobo, ¿eso te convierte a ti en Caperucita, Stiles?-porque si, se lo mucho que detesta ese sobrenombre, aunque a mí me parezca muy sexy

\- Ja ja ja, sabes que, cada día tienes más chispa, y ten cuidado con las chispas porque a veces prenden, se produce el fuego y te acabas quemando...         

Después de esas palabras, mi cuerpo reacciono solo, e instintivamente me acerque despacio a él hasta que mi aliento rozaba su oreja con ganas de morderla.

-Hacia ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Stiles...- le susurre en voz baja y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba cuando pose mis manos en su cadera acercándolo más a mí.

-Derek...- esa voz me hizo encenderme más si eso era posible, sentir, oler y saber que soy yo quien provocaba dicha excitación producía que mi lobo arañase mi interior pidiéndome salir como fuera, sin darme cuenta mi nariz fue a parar al delicioso cuello de Stiles y exhalar con fuerza su aroma.

-Hola Stiles...hueles delicioso- justo después de pronunciar esas palabras mi lengua saboreaba esa piel tan perfecta y maravillosa hasta que al poco después Stiles volvió a hablar

\- ¿Que...haces...aquí?- me quede pensativo unos segundos, no sabía si decirle la verdad, aunque tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, la cosa es que a parte de ir por trabajo, véase que estaba en un bosque a altas horas de la noche, estaba también aquí por el precisamente, pero mis reflexiones fueron ahogadas por un grito profundo, el olor a sangre derramada estaba presente en esta atmosfera un tanto tétrica que se había creado en apenas un par de segundos, entonces lo olí, esa esencia como agua, ha algas, mezcladas con un olor leve a azufre, no hay duda, era lo que estaba buscando, pero no me dio tiempo a contarle a Stiles porque salió corriendo diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos, yo le intente seguir pero todo rastro de su olor se disipo a medida que corría a buscar el grito....

"Stiles, que vas a hacer conmigo..." fue lo último que pensé antes de correr por donde había ido Stiles...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo, el prosimo capitulo intentare subirle ola semana que viene ente el viernes y el domingo, que tengan una buena semana :)


	2. Jugando con los lobos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os voy a dejar otro capítulo, ante de nada, muchas gracias a Jacklakeisly por comentar y al resto por lo Kudos, me he alegrado mucho, enserio, bueno un besazo y un abrazo.

Jugando con los lobos

 

_“Sé que soy un lobo y soy conocido por morder”_

Narrador omnisciente

 

La Luna se volvió roja en apenas unos instantes, mientras Derek intentaba seguir a Stiles, Stiles corrió y corrió por todo el bosque hasta el lago de donde provenían los gritos de desesperación de la víctima.  De repente todo quedo en calma, desde su posición, podía observar un gran alerce*que destacaba por encima del resto, cuyas flores rosadas parecían brillar a la luz de la Luna roja como la sangre; las aguas del lago aunque eran transparentes y reflejaban al cielo, tenían un color oscuro y hacían del paisaje un lugar sombrío y temible; la niebla se había disipado dejando ver a dos personas, una de ellas una mujer hermosa de espaldas con los cabellos negros, la otra figura era la de un hombre de rodillas.

El hombre tenía la ropa destrozada y mojada; los pantalones rotos por varios lados, su camisa blanca manchada de sangre seca, la sangre que empezaba en su cabeza, se deslizaba por su barbilla y caía lentamente hacia el pecho; los brazos magullados, arañados y con hematomas.

-Muy bien…- la voz de la mujer parecía dulce pero su tono era oscuro, lleno de odio, rabia y rencor.

-Por… favor…no…- se escucho a la victima suplicar.

-Shhhh… calla, amor mío- puso un dedo en su boca cogiendo un poco de su sangre para luego degustarla.

La mujer tenía una sonrisa perturbadora cuando se giro y observando a Stiles dijo:

-Mira, amor, tenemos un invitado nuevo…. Bueno mejor dicho una caperucita roja y un lobo feroz…

La mujer era muy atractiva; la piel pálida como la nieve que cae a principios de un frio invierno; sus ojos eran rojos y grandes; su rostro parecía frágil y refinado; de su boca salían dos colmillos afilados esperando desgarrar; su cabello negro se deslizaba suavemente por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus senos, tenía una buena figura y unas piernas largas.

-Veo que conoces mi nombre, Dearg Due* .

-Oh por favor, basta de formalidades, llámame, Navia, caperucita…

-Si sabes quién soy, sabes a lo que vengo.

-Lo sé, querido, pero te voy a decir que no estoy de acuerdo, el perro todavía no ha llegado, pero no tardara mucho, lo que nos deja algo de tempo para charlar…

El silencio se volvió ensordecedor

-Y de que quieres hablar, vampiresa- Stiles dijo con tono irónico

-De política, de guerras, de música -la vampiresa se quedo pensativa- o de una cosa que tienes y yo quiero conseguir…- su voz bajo unos tonos y se convirtió en más grabe

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando- contesto confundido el cazador

-¿Estás seguro?...-mientras Navia aparecía al lado del cazador y le hacia un pequeño corte en cara con la uña y saboreaba una gota de sangre que caia por la mejilla de Stiles mientras tanto el hombre que era víctima de Navia escapó.

-¿No tendrías que pedirme un cita? Aunque lo siento, bonita, no eres mi tipo -el cazador se burlo de la vampiresa y se limpio la mano con la manda de su sudadera, pero Navia  simplemente le ignoro y siguió con su monologo

-Mmmm, no me extraña que le gustes al chucho, estas delicioso- dijo para sí- pero déjame decirte un pequeño secreto, Caperucita- susurro a su oído Navia- no me creo que no sepas de lo que te estoy hablando…y es una pena, no me gustaría matarte- dijo recorriendo con sus dedos fríos el brazo de Stiles y separándose un par de metros de él-…pero no quieres colaborar asique no me queda otra…

En ese instante Stiles cogió la ballesta y la Dearg Due salió disparada hacia él, Derek estaba de camino a la batalla aunque el ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba no quería dejar solo a Stiles aunque sabía que este podría  vencer a la Dearg Due solo.

 

 

Stiles

-Mira, amor, tenemos un invitado nuevo…. Bueno mejor dicho una caperucita roja y un lobo feroz…

“Joder, lo que me faltaba para decorar la noche, primero Derek y ahora una puta vampiresa irlandesa sedienta de sangre, vampiros, odio los vampiros, siempre se creen tan superiores , tan mejores, y me fastidia porque van con aire de  soy-un-vampiro-sientete-orgulloso-de-que-valla-a-beber-tu-sangre-humano-insignificante, el caso es que mi lobito no está, asique hasta que llegue me las tendré que apañar como sea”

 

Eso pensaba mientras la Dearg Due se dio la vuelta y yo la conteste:

-Veo que conoces mi nombre, Dearg Due- dije con una voz neutral, porque enserio odiaba ese nombre.

-Oh por favor, basta de formalidades, llámame, Navia, caperucita…- me decía la hija de puta mientras me sonreía, cada vez me daban más ganas de arrancarle esos dientes que sobresalían de sus labios.

-Si sabes quién soy, sabes a lo que vengo - la conteste con impaciencia

-Lo sé, querido, pero te voy a decir que no estoy de acuerdo, el perro todavía no ha llegado, pero no tardara mucho, lo que nos deja algo de tempo para charlar…

El silencio de la Dearg Due me estaba poniendo de los nervios así que empecé ha hablar yo:

-Y de que quieres hablar, vampiresa- Dije con cierto tono de burla

-De política, de guerras, de música –ella se quedo pensando unos segundos para contestarme finalmente- o de una cosa que tienes y yo quiero conseguir…- su voz se volvió más grave y yo comenzaba a cabrearme

 _“_ Ha que mierdas se refiere esta tía” pensé mientras la miraba algo confundido

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando

-¿Estás seguro?...-Navia se acerco a mí y me realizo un corte que luego lamió

-¿No tendrías que pedirme un cita antes? Aunque lo siento mucho, bonita, no eres mi tipo -ironice mientras me limpiaba con la manga, solo pensar que me lamió me producían ganas de vomitar, pero ella me ignoro y siguió con su dialogo

-Mmmm, no me extraña que le gustes al chucho, estas delicioso- dijo mirándome con esos ojos rojos para después proseguir - pero déjame decirte un pequeño secreto, Caperucita- susurro a mi oído- no me creo que no sepas de lo que te estoy hablando…y es una pena, no me gustaría matarte- dijo recorriendo con sus dedos fríos el brazo de Stiles y separándose un par de metros de él-…pero no quieres colaborar así que no me queda otra…

 

Sin pensármelo dos veces saque la ballesta, ya que es lo único que funciona contra estos bichos, pero ella se me adelanto en un rápido movimiento y se precipito contra mí, dándome poco tiempo a reaccionar , tirándome al suelo y empujando mi ballesta para que no la cogiera

-Sabes, me gustas mucho, y me estas obligando a matarte - dijo en voz alta de espaldas a mí.

-Y tú no sabes que con la comida no se juega- conteste levantándome y lanzándola un cuchillo que el rozo el brazo haciéndola sangrar.

-Jajaja, tienes sentido del humor-dijo recorriendo la herida realizada por el cuchillo- créeme que va a ser una pena matarte…

Y sin mediar mas palabras, corrió hacia mí, empezándome a lanzándome a lanzar patadas y puñetazos que esquivaba como podía.

La cosas se estaba poniendo feas, Navia, empezaba a conocer  mis puntos débiles, sus movientes eran tan rápidos que no les veía venir, yo inclinaba mi cuerpo hacia adelante intentando a duras penas esquivar los golpes que me propinaba, la boca me sabia a hierro, el sabor de la sangre estaba cada vez más presente, no podía hacer mucho más si no conseguía alcanzar mi ballesta, de repente, un golpe en el pecho me dejo sin aliento, pero soy muy testarudo como para darme por vencido, y corriendo hacia atrás, casi logro alcanzarla de no ser porque sentí como un peso me hacia rodar en el suelo.

De repente unas manos frías como  el hielo se posaron en mi cuello y empezaron a apretar, yo intentaba salirme de su agarre pero cada vez me faltaba oxigeno, por ello palpe en el suelo y con la mano derecha cogí una daga de mi cinturón y se la clave, Navia soltó de inmediato mi cuello y grito de dolor.

Corrí hacia la ballesta pero algo me lo impidió.

De pronto emperece a ver todo borroso hasta que mi alrededor se quedo negro…

Derek

“Tengo que llegar cuanto antes, huelo la sangre de Stiles, esto no me gusta, no pienso permitir que le pase nada, no puedo permitírmelo…”pensaba mientras llegaba al lago y veía la escena que se proyectaba ante mis ojos, Stiles en el suelo y la vampiresa encima de él a punto de matarle

-Grrr….-gruñí, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

-Oh cariño, casi te pierdes la fiesta- dijo con aires de suficiencia

-Aléjate de él, o lo pagaras caro, Navia- gruñí mas fuerte

-¿y qué me aras si no lo hago, Derek?- Ella se arrodillo frente a Stiles, y mientras me miraba con el dedo índice capturo un poco de la sangre de Stiles y la chupo

\- Que te alejes, te he dicho- mi rabia estaba a punto de salir, mi lobo estaba cada vez más enfadado.

-No sé, su sangre es tan deliciosa…- ella se rio repitiendo el acto.

Ya no me pude contener más me abalance hacia ella trasformado y empezamos a luchar.

Toda mi rabia y enfado aparecieron en el mismo momento en el que la golpee y salió disparada hasta chocarse con el tronco de un árbol.

-Eso la dolido, lobito- me dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangra que había salido por su boca…

-Grrr….

De un salto llegue hacia ella la cogí por el cuello y la levante varios pies

-¿Qué haces aquí, Navia?- dije con odio hacia ella

-No…voy…a…decirte…nada- dijo con dificultad

Sin pensármelo dos veces cogí la estaca del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la atravesé el corazón, su grito de dolor se escucho en todo el bosque, ella convirtió lentamente en ceniza ante mis ojos. Corriendo fui hacia Stiles, le cargue mientras caminaba fuera del bosque

-Derek…-susurro bajito en sueños

-Todo saldré bien…-Dije en voz alta.

“¿Quién habrá mandado a Navia? ¿Por qué quieren a Stiles? ¿Con que finalidad? Si Navia ha venido quiere decir que vendrán más seres” todo esto se planteaba mi cabeza mientras me dirigía hacia el loft.

Nada más llegar, lo primero que hice fue subir a mi habitación y  posarle suavemente en la cama, le quite los zapatos y la ropa, tenía cardenales por todas partes y  arañazos por toda su piel hermosa sin darme cuenta empecé a apretar los puños, no podía ser bueno que Navia estuviera aquí

-Derek…- esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos una vez más

-Shhhh…. Duérmete Stiles- le susurre al oído antes de besarle en la boca- mañana, mañana hablaremos.

Después de esas palabras me desnude y fui a ducharme, cuando salí, me puse unos bóxers y me metí con él en la cama. Stiles seguía dormido, era increíble lo calmado que se veía cuando dormía, besándolo dulcemente en el hombro y abrazándolo empecé a cerrar los ojos…

“Ha sido un día duro” pensé antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alerce: Árbol, parecido al pino, de tronco recto y liso, ramas abiertas y hojas blandas, caducas, de color verde claro y cuyo fruto es una piña más pequeña que la del pino; puede alcanzar hasta 50 m de altura.  
> *Dearg Due: es uno de los tipos de vampiros en el folklore pre-celta irlandés. Seduce a los hombres bailando.
> 
> Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, no soy muy buena describiendo las luchas, la verdad que se me da bastante mal, como siempre, gracias por leerme, si tenéis sugerencias, críticas, y todo eso sentiros libres de dejármelas en un comentario, que tengáis buena y bonita semana, un besazo.  
> P.S: Intentare publicar el tercer capitulo el viernes o el domingo de la semana que viene :)


	3. Advertencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno otra semana que estamos aquí, siento las faltas de ortografía que os hayáis podido encontrar, gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome, espero que hayáis tenido una buena semana y sin más dilaciones, aquí os lo dejo, disfrutad de la lectura :)

_“No puedes cambiar lo eres si la sangre que corre por tus venas es la misma que la mía…”_

 

Stiles

**_“_ “ _Hace un buen rato que estoy caminando y esto parece no tener fin, ¿dónde mierdas estoy?, no lo sé,  lo único que puedo ver es que es de noche y  estoy en un puto bosque de Dios sabe dónde y no hay nada más que arboles y árboles, y claro, como soy gilipollas, estoy siguiendo el rastro de una voz porque no aprendo, oigo una voz y ya la tengo que seguir, no, pero la razón real, es que esa voz me resulta muy familiar, y soy curioso por naturaleza así que decidí buscarla, porque enserio me recuerda a alguien a quien en estos momentos no pongo cara.”_**

**-Stiles….- otra vez la escuche pero ahora más cerca…**

**-Stiles…- ok, me estaba cabreando y mucho.**

**Después de caminar un poco más, a lo lejos vi una explanada, en la cual hay una mujer sentando en una gigantesca roca, detrás de ella, un gran cedro con las hojas verdes, tan verdes que parecen relucir en la noche estrellada. Era una mujer bella, más o menos de mi misma estatura, cabello cortó y castaño claro, no tenía lunares pero si pecas, su piel era clara un poco más tostada que la mía…**

**-¿Quién eres?- pregunte dudoso mientras ella se levantó y  me miró con unos ojos semejantes a los míos.**

**-Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Stiles- me sonrió y extendió su mano para que la cogiera- no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte nada- algo dentro de mi cabeza pensaba que decía la verdad, así que cogí su mano con un poco de desconfianza al principio, su tacto era suave, me reconfortaba y me producía un sentimiento de calidez.**

**-Me alegro de volver a verte sano y salvo, Stiles- me dijo mientras acariciaba la palma de mi mano**

**-… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? - pregunte titubeante mientras ella se rio por lo bajo**

**\- Veo que tus recuerdos no han llegado todavía- suspiro- me llamo Halina, y se tu nombre porque fui una de las culpables de que te pusieran ese nombre, Genim…**

**Me quede de piedra cuando escuche mi nombre real salir de su boca**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre real? – ese nombre solo lo conocían tres personas a parte de mi, la madre de Scott, mi padre y mi difunta madre…**

**-Como te he dicho, yo ayude a ponerte ese nombre, pero la cosa no es esa, querido- paso su mano izquierda por mi rostro con suavidad, se sentía tan familiar…**

**-La cuestión es que dentro de 60 Lunas, aparecerá en Beacon Hills un gran peligro, que vendrá buscando un poder inmenso jamás visto…**

**-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Qué poder?- ella me miro con tristeza y con dulzura y delicadeza deposito un suave beso en mi frente**

**-Obtendrás todas tus respuestas cuando llegue el momento… no puedo decirte más Stiles, confía en los que tienes a tu alrededor, y recuerda, estamos de tu lado confía en aquellos que siempre has confiado y desconfía de los lobos con piel de cordero”**

De repente abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama, estaba desconcertado, ¿todo había sido un sueño? o ¿era algo más?… fui incorporando mi cuerpo paulatinamente hasta que mi espalda quedo apoyada en un gran cabecero negro, lentamente me dispuse a observar a mi alrededor; las paredes gris pizarra; a mi derecha un gran ventanal de unos dos metro y medio con unas cortinas blancas casi trasparentes, la cuales dejaban pasar los primeros rayos de sol que anunciaban un nuevo día ; al lado del ventanal se encontraba un arcón de madera negro como el cabecero; una alfombra de pelo gris adornaba el frio suelo de la habitación…estaba tan absorto analizando el lugar que no me di cuenta de que había una persona a mi lado hasta que esta emitió un sonido

-Mmmm…

Gire mi cabeza y me quede examinando el cuerpo del hombre que yacía a mi lado; su mitad inferior quedaba tapada por una sabana negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus  vigorosas piernas, a la curva de sus nalgas finalizando en sus caderas; mientras que la superior quedaba totalmente al descubierto, su espalda era ancha y bronceada, con unos músculos marcados los cuales me daban ganas de recorrer una y otras vez con mis manos, un tatuaje de un triskel negro entre los omoplatos y el pelo negro como la más pura y absoluta oscuridad… Derek

-Mmmm…-volví a escuchar ese sonido proveniente de Derek mientras rodaba hacia el lado de la cama donde me encontraba yo quedando frente a mí…

 

“Supongo que cuando estaba luchando con Navia, me desmaye, porque no me acuerdo de nada, solo recuerdo un golpe y la voz de Derek, lo que me lleva a la siguiente punto, ¿Por qué Derek esta aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que sabe? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el sueño que he tenido con Halina?, todo esto es tan extraño…” 

Todo esto me rondaba por la cabeza mientras me levantaba muy despacio para no despertar a Derek porque el mínimo movimiento brusco lo despertaría, cuidadosamente abandone la habitación dirigiéndome al baño.

Cuando entre me mire en el espejo, y he de admitir que me veía horrible; tenía el labio partido y un corte en la mejilla derecha; mis brazos estaban llenos de moretones que resaltaban en mi piel pálida, rozaduras y pequeños cortes que señalaban que me habían tirado un par de veces por el suelo; después de mojarme la cara con agua fría decidí bajar a la cocina, necesitaba urgentemente cafeína…

Ya en la cocina, me puse a procesar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior en voz alta mientras daba sorbitos a mi café.

-Ayer salí de casa porque Scotty olio algo con su olfato lobuno….hasta hay bien…luego fui a el bosque, tras escuchar unos gritos me encontré al chucho-condenadamente-sexy… después de salí corriendo y me encontré a la vampiresa chiflada que quería algo que no tengo ni zorra de lo que es y después soñé con Halina que me dijo algo que voy a suponer que tiene que ver con lo que quería Navia… - suspire fuertemente, estaba tan enfrascado en mi dialogo conmigo mismo que no me di cuenta de que Míster-chaquetas-de-cuero- Hale estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina hasta que carraspeo…

\- Así que…chucho-condenadamente-sexy- me dijo con tono grave de recién levantado

-… ¿Nunca te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?- pregunte visualizando su cuerpo de arriba abajo, el pulgoso solo llevaba puesto unos putos bóxer, repito, solo unos bóxer, y eso era malo porque hacía que mi dulce e inocente cerebro se derritiera…vale, puede ser que no sea tan inocente y dulce, pero  no me pueden culpar de pensar obscenidades cuando tengo a este espécimen de macho lobuno delante de mi…

\- ¿Ves algo que te gusta?- pregunto con aires de suficiencia y sonriendo

“Como me gustaría quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara…” de repente se me ilumino una bombilla en la cabeza y comencé a decir:

\- Bueno…no voy a mentirte, si, veo algo que me gusta, pero sabes, me gustaría más otra cosa - le conteste bajándome de la encimera y aproximándome a él hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y posando mis manos suavemente en sus brazos musculosos y bien formados.

-¿Se puede saber que te gustaría más?- dijo en tono bajo mientras se aproximo tanto que nuestras narices se rozaron y sus manos tomaron la libertad de cogerme de la cintura.

-Pues lo que más me gustaría en estos momentos…- puse mi boca prácticamente al ras de la suya sin que se tocaran mientras él acercaba todo mi cuerpo al suyo-…seria que...-un poco más cerca pero sin su boca-…te pusieras algo más de ropa- dije en tono neutro, separándome rápidamente de él, recogiendo mi taza de café  de la encimera, y saliendo por la puerta donde el chucho estaba para sentarme en el cheslong.

“Chúpate esa lobo, para que vuelvas” pensé mientras le veía suspirar y sonreír resignado un poco antes de que entrar en la cocina, dejándome más tiempo para pensar en todo lo que aquella desconocida llamada Halina me había dicho…

“Tendré que hablar con Lydia y Deaton…”

 

Derek

 

Me desperté con el agradable olor del café recién hecho, asique decidí levantarme de la cama y bajar a la cocina directamente, para encontrarme a Stiles dialogando consigo mismo y no pude evitar oír lo que decía:

-…me encontré al chucho-condenadamente-sexy…-cuando escuche eso sonreí como un idiota y no puse atención a lo que dijo después.

\- Así que…chucho-condenadamente-sexy- dije con de recién levantado

-… ¿Nunca te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?- contesto chequeándome de arriba abajo, le que produjo que me saliera una pequeña sonrisa de lado

\- ¿Ves algo que te gusta?- le pregunte seguro de la respuesta que me daría, porque podía oler su excitación a mí alrededor.

\- Bueno…no voy a mentirte, si, veo algo que me gusta, pero sabes, me gustaría más otra cosa –comenzó bajándose de la encimera y acercando su cuerpo delgado al mío y pasando sus suaves manos por mis brazos.

-¿Se puede saber que te gustaría más?- pregunte curioso, me gustaba cuando Stiles estaba tan juguetón.

-Pues lo que más me gustaría en estos momentos…- puso sus labios muy cerca a los míos, tanto que me dieron ganas de atraparlos para comprobar si eran tan sabrosos como los recordaba-…seria que...-la puso todavía más cerca si eso era posible, me estaba matando no poder besar esa dulce boca -…te pusieras algo más de ropa- dijo en un tono neutro alejándose de mi cogiendo su taza para posteriormente sentarse en el sofá.

“Un día de estos me vas a matar” suspire entrando en la cocina.

Después de unos diez minutos salí de la cocina y me senté a su lado, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que no le pregunte:

-¿Qué piensas?-le mire sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Lo volví a intentar otra vez un poco mas enfadado

-Stiles- gruñí su nombre, no me gusta que cuando hago una pregunta no me contesten

-Perdón, ¿Qué me decías?- me miro sonriéndome

-que en qué piensas- rodé los ojos al repetir la pregunta

\- En nada…- dijo no muy convencido y mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Bueno… hare como si me lo creo- dije en voz baja

Después de unos instantes de silencio Stiles hablo

Después de unos instantes de silencio Stiles hablo

-Derek…-tanto silencio me estaba poniendo nerviosos-… tu llegada a Beacon Hills tiene que ver con lo que paso anoche- fue una afirmación más que una pregunta

-Sí, tuvo algo que ver, pero si vas a preguntarme qué es lo que Navia quería, te tendré que contestar que no lo es del todo- dije suspirando, porque era verdad no lo sabia

\- Ok…y ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- se giro mirándome con esos ojos grandes y de color whisky  que hacían a mi parte más animal querer salir y reclamar lo que era suyo.

-Te lo diré, pero solo si acedes a cenar conmigo…-tenía que mover ficha y si esa era la única forma de conseguirlo asa seria.

Stiles me miro en plan “me estas vacilando o qué coño te pasa”

-Si quieres respuestas, cena conmigo esta noche- volví a intentar.

Stiles me volvió a mirar pero suspiro y levantándose del sofá dijo un “está bien” tan bajo que casi no lo oigo, acto seguido se dirigió a mi habitación y bajo las escaleras ya vestido con su ropa que estaba sucia y llena de algo de sangre seca y manchas de barro

-Mándame un mensaje con toda la información Sour Wolf- dijo mientras abría la puerta del loft y la cerraba de un portazo ignorando el gruñido que solté por el apodo…

 

Stiles

“Estúpido Derek y sus estúpidos encantos de mierda” suspire mientras caminaba para coger un taxi y que me llevara a casa sin percatarme de la mirada de unos desconocidos detrás de mí.

 

Narrador Omnisciente

-¿Es él?- pregunto un chico con cabello negro azabache fijando su mirada en el cuerpo de Stiles

-Sí, es él, él es Genim Sikorski- dijo una mujer pelirroja…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno, unos desconocidos han llegado a Beacon Hill, ¿serán buenos o malos? Quiero saber cual es vuestra opinión y lamento haberme retrasado tanto (dos días)… ¿tenéis curiosidad de saber que paso en Budapest?, si la tenéis decírmelo para hacer un capitulo contando la historia de Budapest…  
> Que tengáis buena semana gracias a los Kodos y por comentar, intentare publicar el próximo domingo, no prometo nada, hasta luego :P


	4. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas por el tiempo que ha pasado, he tenido un mes un tanto duro para mí, también quiero agradecer y dedicar el capítulo a mi amiga que a conseguido la L y darle las gracias por el apoyo que me ha brindado este mes, gracias por los Kudos, un beso  
> P.S: perdón por las faltas de ortografía, si tenéis dudas, sugerencias, críticas, comentarlo me gusta conocer la opinión de mis lectores...

_“Si eres el mejor recuerdo de mi memoria, ¿Por qué me duele recordar que alguna vez sentí tus labios sobre los míos?...”_

 

 

Derek

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Stiles se fue, el suficiente tiempo como para coger el móvil y escribir los detalles de la cita, porque si, Stiles había aceptado mi propuesta y mi lobo solo quería aullar de felicidad por ello.

**_Te pasó a recoger a las 7-D_ **

Después de 30 segundos me llego la respuesta

**_S-¿Cómo que te paso a recoger? No Sour Wolf, yo voy en mi coche._ **

**_D-Donde te voy a llevar no vas a ir con esa chatarra a la que tú llamas coche, te llevo yo y punto._ **

**_S-Como te atreves a insultar a mi pequeña Marina._ **

**_D-¿Marina? ¿Enserio le has puesto nombre? realmente estas peor de lo que creía._ **

**_S-Cállate, a las 8 estate puntual, o si no atente a las consecuencias pulgoso._ **

**_D- Hare como que no he leído lo de pulgoso, y vístete elegante ;)._ **

**_S-  Madre mía, la apocalipsis se acerca, Derek utilizando emoticonos y por cierto,  estás hablando con la elegancia personificada :P._ **

**_D- Claro…  lo que tu digas._ **

 

“Eso costo menos de lo que creía que iba a costar” pensé mientras me acosté en  mi cama mirando fijamente al techo de la habitación quedaban 5 horas antes de la cita…

Desperté dos horas más tarde con el ruido del dichoso móvil:

-¿Diga?- el numero que ponía en la pantalla no me era conocido.

-¿Hablo con Derek Hale?- me dijo una voz femenina y desconocida.

\- Si, ¿Quién es?- pregunte confundido.

\- Eso no importa ahora- la voz hizo una pausa y prosiguió- protégele- fue lo último que escuche antes de que colgaran.

Me quede unos segundos pensativo “¿que acaba de pasar?” reflexioné volviendo a marcar el número que me había llamado.

**_“El numero a que usted está llamando no existe, por favor compruebe que los números están bien introducidos”_ **

“Esto no puede ser, volveré a intentarlo” Después de llamar 5 veces y recibir la misma respuesta desistí, esto era muy raro…

De mi mente empezaron a emanar preguntas

“¿Proteger a quien? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Tendrá que ver con Cora?, no con Cora no, dijo protégele…”

Stiles

 

Después de los mensajes de Derek decidí llamar a Lydia, para contarle todo lo que había pasado por la noche y lo de mí magnifico sueño, así que cogí el móvil y marque su número cruzando los dedos y  rezando para que lo cogiera:

-Hola, ¿Qué quieres Stiles?- dijo Lydia desinteresada.

-¿Qué pasa, siempre te tengo que llamar porque quiero algo?- pregunte un tanto indignado.

-Stiles, ¿enserio te tengo que contestar?-podía imaginar cómo Lydia estaba rodando los ojos.

-Vale…cazado, la verdad es que necesito tus consejos y decirte algo….- reconocí en voz baja.

-Dame veinte minutos y estoy allí- dijo colgando y dejándome a mí con las palabras en la boca.

Después de veinte minutos oí el timbre de la puerta.

-Voyyy- grite bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras y abriendo la puerta

Frente a mi había una Lydia con un vestido a tablas de color coral acompañado de un cinturón trenzado marrón y unas cuñas con tachuelas de igual color que el cinturón, que me miraba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Pasa…-Dije haciéndome a un lado y cediéndola el paso a el salón.

Ella me miro unos segundos más y puso una cara extraña cuando se dio cuenta del corte la cara.

-¿Y eso?- dijo señalándolo la herida de mi cara.

-Es…una larga historia- dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo, así que comienza a cantar- suspire mientras nos sentábamos en las sillas de la cocina y la serbia un café.

-Está bien… la verdad es que ayer por la noche…- comencé a relatar fijándome en su cara.

 

Lydia

Stiles me estaba mirando todo el rato mientras me contaba lo sucedido con Derek y Navia.

-¿Sabes a lo que se refería Navia?- pregunte mirándole mientras negaba la cabeza

-Está claro de que la ha mandado alguien- dije reflexionando- deberías contárselo a Scott, si quería algo tuyo, debe de ser importante.

-Tienes razón, después le llamo- contestó quitando algo de hierro al asunto y rascándose la barbilla.

La sala se quedo en silencio unos instantes pero yo podía sentir como Stiles todavía seguía algo nervioso.

 “Que me estas ocultando Stiles” pensé antes de preguntarle dado que él no me daba una respuesta clara.

-Te conozco, se que pasa algo mas ¿qué pasa?- dije posando mi mano en la suya para tranquilizarle un poco.

Él se quedo dudando si decírmelo o no unos segundos y suspirando por fin hablo.

-Antes de despertarme tuve un sueño, Lydia- empezó a relatar mientras hacía memoria.

-Y que paso en ese sueño- dije con voz sosegada.

\- Pues…- suspiro y comenzó a decirme lo que había vivido en ese sueño.

Después de cinco minutos yo me quede en blanco reaccionando unos segundos más tarde.

-¿Podría ser que lo que te dijo esa tal Halina esté relacionado con lo que buscaba Navia?- dije un tanto afligida

-Puede ser, yo no lo descartaría, pero hay algo más que no me cuadra de Halina, parecía conocerme  y me resulto muy familiar- dijo pensativo

\- ¿Familiar?- pregunte interesada

-Sí, familiar…no se… me recordaba a alguien muy cercano, que no consigo ponerla cara- cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Podría ser que te recuerde a alguien de tu infancia o algo así?- dije intentando sacar algo en claro de toda esta situación.

-Podría ser… pero no te lo puedo afirmar- me contesto mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo

-Bueno…- dije estirando la mano para ponerla encima de su mano- sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos, no te preocupes- le dedique una sonrisa reconfortante- pero ahora, nos vamos a preocupar de tu cita con míster Derek Hale.

-No es una cita- dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Claro y yo no soy inteligente- dije irónicamente mientras subía las escaleras para llegar al armario de Stiles.

“Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba” pensé tirando un par de prendas horrorosas…

Stiles

 

En seguida empecé a escuchar la bronca que me estaba echando Lydia por mi armario hasta que encontró algo que ella categorizo de “decente” y me lo hizo probar

-Lys no estoy muy seguro de…- comencé hasta que ella me corto.

-Cállate y pruébatelo- dijo señalando con su dedo la puerta del baño.

Cinco minutos tarde en salir del cuarto de baño y entran en la habitación viendo como Lydia dejaba el móvil encima de la cama y decía contenta:

-¡Lo sabia! A cierto lobo se le va a caer la baba- dijo satisfecha consigo misma

-Estás segura porque no es mí….- me volvió a cortar

-De eso se trata cariño, de que  no sea tu estilo, y créeme cuando te digo que se le va a caer la baba.

Después de conversar otro rato con ella y despedirla, fui a ducharme todavía quedaba una hora y media para las siete.

Quince minutos más tarde ya estaba arreglado así que decidí bajar al salón y sentarme en la butaca mientras recordaba nuestro primer encuentro.

_ Inicio del Flashback _

**__ **

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, nada mas vi el numero de la empresa lo cogí corriendo.

-¿Que pasa Lucy?- dije con voz neutra.

-Stiles, nos ha llegado información de que un metamórfico anda por las calles de Budapest, te paso la información por correo, tu avión despega en 3 horas – dijo antes de colgar.

“Joder, acabo de llegar de Australia y me llega otro puto encargo, si es que de verdad, un día dejare este trabajo de mierda” pensaba mientras me levantaba y cogía la maleta que no estaba todavía desecha y dirigirme al aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión me puse a leer los datos del caso; 15 víctimas mortales con la cara desfigurada y sin identidad, todos varones; con un margen de 3-4 días entre cada asesinato; solo un testigo que había sido hallado muerto a la mañana siguiente, el mismo testigo que declaro haber visto a un hombre joven de ojos morados matar a la última víctima y adquirir la forma del fallecido.

Estaba tan enfrascado leyendo el informe de la policía, que no me di cuenta de que a mi lado se encontraba una persona hasta que esta carraspeó, pero no levante la vista del archivo de la pantalla de mi móvil.

-Disculpe, pero está en mi asiento- dijo en un tono un tanto irascible

-No puede ser amigo, y tengo el asiento 213- conteste levantando por fin la cabeza para verle.

El tío estaba potentísimo, era un poco más alto que yo, estaba usando unas botas militares negras; unos pantalones vaqueros negros algo holgados, una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta que dejare ver una camiseta azul marino un tanto ajustada, su rostro tenia rasgos muy marcados, piel tostada por el sol, una barba negra de tres días; unos labios que se veían hechos para ser besados; unos pómulos altos; unos ojos verdes como las praderas de Irlanda; unas cejas negras y bastante pobladas que estaban alzadas hacia arriba; su pelo era corto y negro cual carbón…resumiendo tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, una cara bonita, y ese toque de peligro y misterio, vamos que era el típico prototipo de chico malo.

“Stiles, espabila que se te está cayendo la baba” pensé desatontándome

-No me llames amigo, no nos conocemos- me dijo con voz neutra y como si me quisiera matar.

-Oh- abrí los ojos un poco más de lo normal -perdone entonces, su majestad- no pude evitar dar rienda suelta a mi parte más irónica- mire, no tengo la culpa de que se hayan equivocado con su billete.

-Mira, tengo que ir en este vuelo hoy, y no voy a dejar que un crio como tú me lo impida ¿estamos?- dijo poniendo mala cara

“Pero ¿quién coño se cree que es?”

-Ok…mira pedazo de gilipollas…- dije en el momento que llego una azafata.

-¿Pasa algo caballeros?- dijo con voz calmada y  mostrándonos la fila de dientes blancos.

\- Si, si pasa, este imbe…-dije mordiéndome la lengua intentando no envenenármela- este hombre, tiene el mismo asiento que yo.

La azafata nos miro divertida, y cogió los billetes examinándoles un par de segundos después nos les volvió a entregar.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, a veces estas cosas pasan- nos comunico a los dos- bueno, acompáñame señor Hale le encontraremos un asiento vacío.

El tipo me miro unos segundos más antes de seguir a la azafata “muy guapo pero  pocas neuronas” pensé mientras me puse los cascos de música y conecte el MP5 mientras seguí leyendo el informe del caso.

Ya habían pasado 10 horas y media y estábamos a punto de aterrizar en Budapest.

“Se me ha hecho corto el viaje” pensé mientras me levantaba del asiento bostezando y agarrando el equipaje de mano dirigiéndome a la puerta de desembarque cuando alguien me sujeto la muñeca izquierda haciendo que me girara y viendo al hombre de antes.

-Espera un segundo- me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué coño quieres ahora?- dije soltándome de su agarre.

Su cara cambio en apenas un par de segundo , frunciendo sus cejas me soltó la mano.

-Bueno, vine a disculparme, pero veo que tenía razón- parecía sincero, me sentí un poco mal por haberle contestado así hasta que volvió a abrir la boca- no eres más que un niñato…- por una extraña fuerza cósmica esas palabras me dolieron notablemente y de inmediato me puse a la defensiva.

-Creo que ya he oído demasiadas estupideces en un solo día, además, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi valioso tiempo con un tío que esta amargado y cuyas cejas tienen más comunicación y educación que él…-con esto suspire y reanude mi marcha sin mirar atrás, dirigiéndome a la puerta de desembarque…

“Ese tío es subnormal, un creído, un idiota y un puto egocéntrico” pensé  bajando del taxi y quedándome enfrente del hotel mientras recogía mis maletas y me dirigía a la recepción del hotel para pedir la llave de mi habitación.

-Buenas tardes- dije sonriendo al recepcionista que me devolvió la sonrisa

Por lo que me dejaba ver el uniforme era, un chico alto, tonificado, de piel clara, su cara era todo lo contrario a la del hombre del avión ,no tenia barba, sus rasgos faciales eran refinados; sus ojos eran también verdes pero no tan penetrantes; tenía cara de niño bueno

-Buenas tardes a usted, ¿en qué puedo ayudar a una belleza como usted?- me respondió coquetamente mientras yo me sonrojaba por el piropo.

-Pues…-me aclare la garganta- tenía reservada una habitación al nombre de Stilinski...

Tardo unos minutos en comprobarlo en el ordenador

-Sip, esta será su llave señor Stilinski- me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo me pasaba un papel - y este mi número de teléfono, me llamo Dusan por cierto…

-Muy bien... yo me llamo Stiles, encantado- le dedique una sonrisa tímida y estire mi mano para estrecharla con la suya, cuando sostuvo mi mano en vede apretarla la levanto a la altura de sus labios y deposito un beso en ella...

-Ejem…- se escuchó el carraspeo del cliente que iba detrás de mí,  al girarme vi con sorpresa como el tío que carraspeó era él  desagradable del avión…

-¿En serio? ¿El mismo hotel?- dije muy bajito y mirando al cielo olvidándome de la escena que Dusan había hecho

-Opino lo mismo que usted- contesto con cara de desagrado y mirando al recepcionista como si le quisiera matar- ahora, me gustaría poder registra…

Sin que hubiera acabado la frase me dirigí al ascensor, calcando la segunda planta, yendo a mi habitación y  abriendo la puerta.

Lo primero que me encontré fue con una habitación inmensa; las paredes naranja terracota; una cama grandísima cuya estructura era de madera de ébano como el resto de los muebles de la habitación, las sabanas eran de color burdeos; a los laterales de la cama dos mesitas pequeñas y a los pies un banco pequeño, el armario se encontraba en la parte derecha al lado de un balcón con vistas al rio Danubio.

“Es una pena estar aquí por trabajo” suspire mientras me tire en la cama, el sueño podía conmigo, cada vez sentía más pesados los parpados hasta que no pude aguantar mas y me quede dormido.

Desperté 3 horas después, cuando mi estomago decidió que tenía hambre, de un salto me levante de la cama, me cambie de ropa para bajar a cenar.

Ya en el restaurante, empecé a leer la carta del menú hasta que escuche por detrás de mí una voz conocida

-Pero mira quién está aquí, el crio del avión- dijo esa odiosa voz que conocía de apenas hace unas horas.

-Mira quién está aquí, el tío desagradable del avión- le imite sin darme la vuelta antes de que míster-chaquetas-de-cuero cogiera la silla que se encontraba enfrente de mí y se sentara sin permiso

-¿A usted nunca le han dicho es de mala educación sentarse sin ser invitado?- lo mire con enfado.

-También es de mala educación insultar a desconocidos- dijo sonriendo

-¿Perdona? No es mi culpa que usted sea un amargado- dije con ironía- de todas formas ¿Por qué estas sentado aquí?- interrogue

-Para ser cazador, no eres muy listo- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

Yo me quede de piedra y abrí los ojos como platos

-¿Como sabes eso? ¿Quién te envía?- pregunte, mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba apenas unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad

-Demasiadas preguntas- dijo extendiendo la mano y yo se la di- soy Derek Hale

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar, recordaba haber leído ese nombre en alguna parte… “El caso de los Hale, eso es…”

Saliendo de mi atontamiento empecé a hablar

-Y ¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí señor Hale?- dije con curiosidad por saber que pintaba un miembro de una de las mandas de lobos más poderosa de Norte América en Budapest.

-Tengo ciertos asuntos que hacer en el país - dijo mirándome intensamente con esos ojos verdes

-Ok, pero eso no explica porque está sentado aquí conmigo- dije desviando mi mirada de la suya y volviendo a mirar a la carta del menú como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-A saber tú nombre e invitarte a una copa- dijo seguro de sí mismo

“Es mi imaginación o está intentado ligar conmigo” pensé mientras él seguía esperando la respuesta

-Si sabes que soy cazador, debes conocer mi nombre, así que no entiendo porque le quieres saber cuándo es evidente de que ya le sabes, y no me voy a tomar una copa con usted, así que si  me disculpa- dije levantándome y cerrando la conversación, ya encargaría algo al servicio de habitaciones porque no pensaba quedarme con él ni un minuto más.

Subí al ascensor y me dispuse a seguir mi camino de no ser porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos otro cuerpo me empujo contra la pared, quedando delante mío, y para mi sorpresa era el cuerpo de Derek Hale.

-No me gusta ser ignorado, cazador- dijo con voz tremendamente molesta y mirándome con algo de deseo… espera ¿deseo?

-Y a mí no me gusta que los chuchos me empotren con paredes, asique si no te importa- dije intentando soltarme aunque sabía que por experiencia que sin mis armas era prácticamente imposible

-Y yo creo que si te gusta… ¿me equivocó?- rodo los ojos y se fue acercando más a mi poniéndome algo nervioso

-Voy a decírtelo de otra forma para ver si el poco cerebro de lobo que te queda lo pilla, como no me sueltes, amanecerás con una puta jodida bala de acónito entre las pelotas ¿Ok?- le conteste cabreado.

Pareció como si su mente estuviera barajando esa posibilidad y muy despacio se fue alejando de mi pero sin soltarme.

-Está bien, pero quiero saber tu nombre- dijo decidido mientras yo suspiraba y rodaba los ojos

\- Pero si ya le sabes- grite indignado

-Ya, pero  lo quiero oír de tu boquita- dijo mirándome a los labios y haciendo que me retorciera un poquito mientras yo suspiraba

-Buffffff…eres testarudo, no te vas a rendir ¿verdad?…- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía como el puto gato Chester- Stiles, me llamo Stiles Stilinski.

Entonces me soltó el agarre y se alejo no sin antes decir

-Nos vemos…Stiles

-Pufffff… no me queda otra, estamos en el mismo hotel- farfullé poniendo rumbo a mi habitación para pedir algo de comer antes de desmayarme en el suelo…

Dos días después del encontronazo con Derek, me le volví a encontrar mientras seguía la pista del metamórfico en una discoteca...

-Al principio no entendía, pero ahora lo entiendo- escuche detrás de mí

-¿Derek?- dije al girarme y verle apoyado en Ferrari LaFerrari negro ignorándome y despegándose de el coche y viniendo directamente hacia mí.

-Acabo de entender tu mote- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo mientras yo lo veía con disgusto.

\- O sea, que me has estado investigando más ¿no?- pregunte mientras me dirigí al callejón donde se había encontrado a la última víctima.

-Un poco, me gusta conocer a mis presas- contesto sonriente “serás idiota” pensé cuando escuche sus palabras.

-Mira Derek, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, porque cojones no me haces el favor déjeme en paz ¿vale? Porque me estoy hartando de tus estúpidos juegos- dije suspirando y volviendo a lo mío.

Un par de segundo después Derek estaba parando en frente mío amarrando mis muñecas con sus mano y susurrándome algo antes de desaparecer

-Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, ambas son emociones apasionadas, que a veces pueden ser mal interpretadas…

Esas palabras me quitaron el sueño durante toda la noche

“Estúpido lobo de mierda, va con aires de superioridad, y encima no he encontrado nada de él puto metamórfico, joder” suspire tumbado en la cama y cogiendo el móvil mirando el papel del chico guapo de la recepción, marcando su número y esperando a que cogiera.

-¿diga?- contestaron desde la otra línea

-Hola, ¿Dusan?....-pregunte un tanto dudoso- mira…soy Stiles, me atendiste el otro día en la recepción del hotel ¿te acuerdas?- dije

-Oh si, el americano guapo- dijo haciéndome sonrojarme un poco.

-Supongo que sí, llamaba por si te gustaría quedar y hacerme de guía o algo- pregunte un poco tímido

-Sí, me encantaría-el chico me resultaba encantador y tenía que despejarme la cabeza del caso y de Derek- a las 4 termino de trabajar, te espero en la recepción a esa hora

-Oh, por mi perfecto- dije antes de colgar…

Iban a dar las tres y media y yo salí corriendo de la habitación cuando me choco con una persona, y si no llega a ser por ella me hubiera comido todo el suelo.

-Perdón y gracias por sujetarme para que no….-las palabras se me cortan cuando vi a Derek con el pelo húmedo;  una camiseta blanca ajustada que marcaba sus abdominales y con el bañador todavía algo mojado que se le pegaba a las piernas…esa imagen hacia que mi corazón se acelerara más de lo normal y que él sonriese porque por supuesto había notado como mi estúpido corazón se aceleraba.

\- De nada, dulzura- dijo jalándome de la cadera y acercándome a él- y como compensación, podrías tomarte una copa conmigo- puso su mejor sonrisa Colgate

-… voy a pasar- dije tragando saliva-…tengo planes- desvié la vista de la suya

Podía notar cómo se tenso al decir esas palabras y soltó su agarre para responderme con algo de enfado de su voz.

-Bueno, solo ten cuidado- dijo en voz baja para salir disparado hacia su habitación.

-Eso hare…-dije sabiendo que él me había escuchado y sintiéndome algo mal por dentro

Cuando me quede solo en el pasillo mire la hora “Joder voy a llegar tarde” pensé bajando las escaleras y llegando a recepción mirando a ver si Dusan estaba por algún lado

-Creí que no ibas a venir- pegue un bote cuando escuche la voz Dusan por detrás

-Perdón, te asuste- dijo sonriéndome- te ves genial…

-Gracias…tu también- le devolví el alago.

-Bueno bien, vallémonos, la tarde va a ser intensa- avanzo abriéndome la puerta

La tarde pasó volando entre risas y monumentos yo me encontraba muy a gusto con Dusan, era un chico muy simpático, pero algo de él no me cuadraba, no sabía que era pero algo era raro…

-Bueno ya es tarde pero me ha gustado mucho estar contigo…- empezó a decir- que te parece tomar algo conmigo, conozco un sitio genial que no está muy lejos de aquí- me miro con su mejor cara de cachorro y no negarme a ello

-Bueno, estoy un poco cansado, pero…-dije pensando en la reacción de Derek de esta tarde- está bien…

-Estupendo- me dijo él con cierto brillo en los ojos un tanto extraño…

 

La discoteca estaba muy bien, había mucha gente bailando en la pista, la música era decente, no de mi estilo, pero decente al fin y al cabo.

-¿Te apetece bailar?- grito Dusan para que le escuchara mientras yo asentí con la cabeza

Ya en el centro de la pista empecé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la música pegándome mucho a Dusan que esta frente a mí, mientras el ponía sus en mi culo y yo me seguía moviendo en el mar de cuerpo sudorosos hasta que sentí como Dusan se acercaba mas a mí para besarme y en ese instante solo podía pensar en Derek…asique me aparte de él.

-Lo siento…no debería haber…- me está a punto de ir cuando siento que me coge de la muñeca.

-No puedo dejarte que marches, Stiles- su voz cambio de plena euforia a tener un pequeño atisbo de enfado.

-En realidad si- escuche la voz de Derek detrás de mí  algo enojado.

-Y tu quién coño eres- dijo Dusan sin soltarme, enserio le voy a partir la muñeca como no me suelte

-Me atendiste en el hotel también, ¿no te acuerdas?- dijo mucho mas enfadado

-Pues no, y lárgate, nadie te ha dicho que te metas, estoy aquí con él- dijo Dusan más enojado

-Dusan, suéltame ya- me estaba cansando de esto- o si no lo lamentaras- dije muy enfadado

-Está bien- me soltó y salió de la discoteca mientras Derek me miraba con aire de te lo dije

-No quiero oírte decirme nada-comente cuando empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de salida

-Yo no he dicho nada- dijo más tranquilo que al principio y siguiéndome- pero, te lo dije- finalizo  mientras yo rodaba los ojos “puto capullo de mierda” pensé montándome en el Ferrari para dirigirnos al hotel.

Durante todo el viaje no se dijo una palabra y la tensión se cortaba con cuchillo “vamos a ver, me he enfrentado con  anillos malditos, nefelines, hombres lobo, íncubos, sirenas y de mas seres sobrenaturales, pero tampoco le puedo partir la cara a un humano, no es mi estilo, aunque se la hubiera partido con gusto…” pensé mientras Derek aparco, me abrió la puerta y sin pararme de mirar hasta que llegamos al pasillo de nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-Deja de mirarme así- dije mientras veía como alzaba la ceja

-¿Mirarte cómo?- me pregunto

-Sabes perfectamente como…-rodé los ojos- ves, lo estás haciendo otra vez, ya sé que no tenía que haber ido con él, vale, pero soy mayorcito como para saber que hacer o con quien salir, no me juzgues, además…- inmediatamente me callé prefería estar callado que decirlo

-Además…. ¿qué?- me pincho para que lo dijera

-Que ha sido culpa tuya, joder- grite sin poderlo controlar mientras el levantaba las cejas en busca de más explicaciones, putas cejas y su idioma propio.

-¿Cómo que culpa mía?- repitió mis palabras aparentemente relajado.

-Sí, ha sido tu culpa, todo esto ha sido culpa tuya- dije apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho - llegas aquí con tu pose de tío dominante, del típico tío duro que esta buenísimo con un ego inflado hasta la estratosfera, pero que luego tiene detalles que me confunden es que…aggggg- gruñí frustrado- me pones de los nervios y encima luego finges que no sabes lo que…- fui callado con un beso por parte de Derek-…haces

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y de repente, me encontré de cara a la pared del pasillo, con las manos extendidas apoyadas sobre esta, y con Derek mordiéndome la piel, succionándola salvajemente y marcándola con sus dientes “mañana me saldrá un chupetón” pensé fugazmente y rindiéndome de nuevo a Derek.

Al principio sus poderosas manos se mantenían quietas amarrando mis muñecas, pero de pronto, comenzaron a bajar tortuosamente desde lo alto de mi pecho haciendo una pequeña pausa para frotar mis pezones por encima de la ropa y reanudando la marcha para bajar a mis caderas, todo esto sin dejar de absorber ni un solo minuto la piel lechosa de mi cuello que automáticamente se había movido para dar mejor acceso a su boca.

-Se que lo deseas tanto como yo- me susurro seductoramente al oído mientras sus manos comenzaban a juguetear con el borde la camisa abriéndose paso muy lentamente hacia la piel de mi estomago entretanto yo intentaba acallar mis gemidos sin conseguirlo en absoluto.

-Ahhhhh…- cada vez que las yemas de sus dedos rezaban mi piel sentía como una corriente eléctrica sacudía todo mi cuerpo.

-Deja de resistirte, se que quieres esto- me susurro pegándose tanto a mí, que podía notar como en sus pantalones iba creciendo su erección…

-Derek…- gimoteé más bajito que antes- estamos…. Mmmm- volví a emitir ese sonido- en el….pasillo- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior para evitar gemir fuertemente otra vez.

Muy lentamente me giró hasta que quede delante de él, fue en ese momento cundo comenzó a besarme apasionadamente mordiéndome el labio y solicitando acceso libre para meter su lengua en mi boca, en el momento que nuestras lenguas chocaron empezó una lucha encarnizada por la dominación del beso, muestras lenguas luchaban, sus dientes mordían mis labios, su manos amasaban mi culo pegándose más y más a mí, haciendo que nuestros miembros se frotaban creando así cada vez mas fricción haciendo que ambos maldijéramos de gozo.

-Dios… me estas matando…- se separo unos milímetros de mi boca y chocando su frente con la mía y abriendo los ojos para mirarme

\- Cama…- demande mientras enredaba mis manos en su pelo.

-Sera…- beso-…buena….- beso-…idea…- dijo en la misma posición de frente con frente, cogiéndome y elevándome hasta que pude enredar mis piernas en sus caderas.

 

Llegar a la habitación fue difícil y largo pero una vez allí , Derek me tiro sobre la  cama poniéndose encima de mi empezando a tomar el control  de la situación, comenzando otra vez a recorrer mi cuello mientras con la mano derecha me desabrochaba los botones de la camisa hasta quitármela entera.

-No sabes la veces que he soñado esto desde que te conozco- dijo depositando besos calientes a lo largo de mi estomago y subiendo poco a poco hasta detenerse en mis pezones mientras yo pasaba mis largos dedos con suavidad entre las hebras de su pelo

-Derek…- arquee la espalda con gusto en el mismo momento en que sentí la lengua de  Derek jugando con uno de ellos, haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua y mordiéndolo con ahincó mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro.

Mi cuerpo era un manojo de excitación, sentía como la electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo frente a su tacto, sentía como toda mi piel se erizaba y mi pulso se aceleraba….

-¿Te gusta esto Stiles?- dijo con mofa empezando a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón.

-Ahhhhh….- me quede casi sin aliento cuando sentí como sus manos se metían pos debajo de mi bóxer y empezaban a acariciar mi miembro

-Eres tan perfecto…-  dijo mirándome apasionadamente- ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer?- negué la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndome los labios - voy a besar y morder tu piel blanquecina para que ese tal Dusan, sepa que me perteneces , para que se entere que con mis cosas no se juega- dijo haciéndome un chupetón en el hueso de la cadera mientras seguía moviendo su mano por debajo del bóxer haciendo que me derretía ante su tacto- después, te lameré cada uno de los lunares de tu hermoso cuerpo-  dijo quitándome los pantalones y tirándoles al suelo quedando yo solamente con los bóxers- y para acabar are que te corras gritando mi nombre…- finalizo mientras se incorporo para quitarse la camiseta y los vaqueros quedando solo en calzoncillos sin poder evitar mirar su majestuosa erección.

-Esto es lo que me provocas- sonrió mientras se ponía entre mis piernas y empezaba a besar la parte interna de mis muslos dejando pequeños mordiscos mientras yo suspiraba.

-Oh Dios mío…- maldije placenteramente cuando sentí sus colmillos cada vez más cerca de mi ingle.

Después de unos tortuosos minutos más, Derek empezó a bajarme lentamente los bóxer dejando ver mi pene totalmente erecto mientras él aprovechaba para tocar la punta con su lengua mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres Stiles?- me sonrió atormentándome.

-Si…- conteste sin aliento y poniendo mis manos en sus brazos

-No, no, Stiles… las manos a los laterales, después podrás tocarme pero ahora no-  concluyo la conversación mientras cogió mi pene con una mano y comenzaba a hacer movimientos oscilantes de arriba hacia abajo lentamente combinándolo con lametadas húmedas mientras que yo solo podía agarrarme a las sabanas.

Todo esto pasaba sin que Derek dejara de mirarme con esos ojos verdes, cada vez más oscuros por la pasión del momento.

Muy lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta mi miembro que había comenzado hace un rato a segregar líquido pre-espermático, y con su lengua empezó a  lamer el glande de mi pene.

-Mmmmm…. delicioso- dijo con voz grave llena de lujuria sin apartar la vista de mí

-Aaaa….-solo pude gemir y apretar las sabanas de la cama mientras observaba como con su mano formaba una O en mi pene y su boca comenzaba a moverse a la vez

-Oh Dios mío… Dereek- maldije mientras él seguía haciendo lo mismo.

Entonces con esa maravillosa lengua comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en el glande, haciendo que me volviera loco queriendo poder tocar desesperadamente su cuerpo, de sentir como la yemas de mis dedos tocaban su piel bronceada en lugar de tocar las suaves sabanas en las que estábamos postrados los dos.

Con mucha maestría, Derek,  comenzó a bajar su boca hasta donde tenía sus manos, al principio lo hizo pausadamente haciendo que me derritiera lentamente, para luego acelerar mas el ritmo hasta que con su boca creó una especie de vacío y aunque solamente duro un par de segundos hizo que gritara fuerte y que todo mi cuerpo se arquease sintiendo como su boca me succionaba el pene.

-Dios…- jadeé y, sin poder evitarlo, mis manos fueron a su pelo y se enredaron en las hebras de cabello oscuro lo que produjo que Derek me mirara y sonriera traviesamente.

-Oh Stiles, lo estabas haciendo bien, pero has roto las reglas, y tendrás que ser castigado...

Pude notar el toque de diversión en sus ojos mientras volvió a bajar y a proseguir lo que estaba haciendo

Sentí otra vez su boca jugueteando con mi pene, enserio estaba a punto de desmayarme, no podía aguantar mucho mas,  Derek  estaba empezando otras vez a masajear mis  testículos en círculos con las palmas de sus manos mientras me la lamia con ahincó y rapidez  
-Dios...Derek...Ahhhhh-un grito escándalo salió de mis cuerdas vocales, aferrándome con fuerza a las sabanas y subiendo las caderas para sentir más fricción de su boca con mi miembro que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Me voy a…- dije sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo rozaba el éxtasis

Estaba a punto de correrme en la boca de Derek, pero rápidamente el quito su boca de miembro impidiéndome que me corriera apretando mis testículos…

-Este es tu pequeño castigo- dijo sonriendo el muy cabrón

-Eres…- dije tomando una espiración con dificultad-…eres una persona horrible- me lleve una mano a los ojos y empecé a saber cómo se respirar de nuevo.

-lo sé…- se acerco peligrosamente a mi boca- pero esto lo vas a disfrutar…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de devorarme la boca con locura y desesperación

Su lengua luchaba con la mía por el control del beso, sus manos bajaban y subían lentamente por mis brazos mientras nuestros torsos se acariciaban creando la fricción en nuestros cuerpos; el calor en la habitación cada vez era mayor, pero ninguno de los dos éramos capaces de despegarnos, cada vez que su lengua acariciaba mi paladar creaba en mi una sensación de escalofrió reconfortante, de electricidad que viajaba por todos y cada uno de mis poros que hacían querer fusionarme, sentirle más y más cerca…

-Derek…- gemí en su boca notando como mi erección volvía a ser fuerte.

-Shhhhh…esta vez…-susurro entre dientes separándose un poco de mi cara y mirándome con esos ojos verdes un poco más oscuros -lo vas a disfrutar…- esta vez me dio un beso rápido y prosiguió- ahora, date la vuelta…

Enseguida hice lo que me mando sin protestar y sin poner objeción alguna.

Mientras sus labios depositaban pequeños besos en mis lunares y sus dedos recorrían mi espalda como si de un mapa se tratase un mapa que intentaba descifrar hasta que sus manos se depositaron y masajearon mis nalgas, su pecho contra mi espalda, su boca contra mi oído…

-Recordaras esta noche, porque te are gritar mi nombre, porque será una noche inolvidable para ti…

Dicho esto se incorporo de nuevo a su posición, y estirando la mano alcanzo una caja de condones y lubricantes que se encontraban en la mesita de noche.

-Y ahora dime, Stiles…- susurro bajito mordiéndome la oreja- ¿esto es lo que quieres?

-Si…- conteste a su pregunta casi sin aliento y relamiéndome los labios.

Desde donde estaba podía ver como su sonrisa se hacia un poco más grande dejando entrever una fila de dientes blancos.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar…

Derek dio por finalizada la conversación poniendo sus manos de nuevo en mi culo acariciándolo suavemente sobre mi piel blanca que se iba torneando roja.

Sin mediar palabra, comencé a sentir un tacto húmedo y abriendo los ojos mire como Derek comenzaba a juguetear con su lengua en mi entrada.

Al principio eran apenas toques discretos, casi imperceptibles, pero los toques fueron incrementando hasta convertirse en lamidas que me calentaban por dentro, haciendo que quisiera gritar de puro placer

-Mmmmm… mas… rápido….-  conseguí decir a duras penas viendo como el muy cabron  levantaba la cabeza y me miraba intensamente

-Más rápido…. Y ¿Qué mas Stiles?- dijo el hijo de perra queriendo que suplicase

-Derek…por…favor- dije entre dientes viendo como este sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

-No era tan difícil, verdad…- se regocijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo hacendando mas movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mezclados con círculos y  con sus manos recorriendo la parte baja de mi espalda.

-Massss…..- gritaba mordiéndome el labio inferior

Fue entonces cuando sentí a Derek parar, y escuche como abría un bote.

De repente note como Derek hacia una ligera presión con el dedo corazón en mi ano empezó a frotarlo realizando lentos movimientos circulares y lentamente lo introdujo dentro de mí haciendo movimientos circulares y apretando en las paredes del interior.

Al principio la sensación de su dedo era algo extraña pero a medida que profundizaba mi cuerpo se adaptaba hasta que todo el punto de locura. Sin poder evitarlo un gemido salió de mi boca

-Ahhhhh- gemí fuertemente  al sentir como Derek aumentaba un poco la presión y aumentaba el ritmo de los movimientos rozando mi próstata- Derek… más…- suplique cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Me encanta cuando gritas…- dijo cada vez más excitado.

-….- expire y abrí los ojos para ver la Derek con cara de satisfacción

-Mmmmmm….estas tan apretado- deposito un beso en mi espalda

-Derekkk….por favor…- le imploré

-Oh, cariño, eres tan exigente -rio un poco- pero creo que ya te he torturado lo suficiente de momento

Con esto último incorporo otro dedo dentro de mí  y comenzó a moverlos en mi interior, estirándoles y removiéndoles, sacándoles un poco y volviéndoles a meter, una y otra vez, haciendo que el sudor comenzara a brotar por mi frente y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo quisiera sentir más a Derek…

\- Oh….Dios… Derek…. más – murmure mientras me mordía fuertemente el labio inferior provocando una pequeña herida que comenzó a sangrar

-Muy pronto…- pronuncio lentamente  inclinándose y besándome, lamiendo la sangre de la herida dulcemente y susurrándome despacito- te are sentir como ningún otro te ha hecho sentir hasta ahora…

-Eso....mmmm...Ya lo estás haciendo...ahhhhh- susurre en voz baja entre gemido y gemido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Derek estaba completamente desnudo frente a mí.

El empiece de su pene era delgado e iba aumentando su grosor a medida que avanzaba; su tamaño era bastante superior a la media masculina, sin poder evitarlo me relamí los labios sabiendo que ese gesto le aria reaccionar y saltarme algo

-¿Ves algo que te gusta?- me pregunto con una sonrisa lobuna y poniéndose prácticamente encima mío.

De mi boca las palabras ya no brotaban, así que asentí con la cabeza mordiéndome los labios

-Eso es lo que quería- dijo tomando posesión de mi, tocando con sus dedos todos los chupetones y marcas que me había hecho

-En tu cuerpo quedan bien- sonrió de lado y se incorporo de nuevo.

Sin haberlo previsto, se puso el preservativo y añadió más lubricante, mientras yo tragaba saliva sonoramente, todo mi cuerpo se comenzó a excitar otra vez cada vez que Derek se iba acercando mas y mas, hasta quedar completamente encima mío y muy despacito comenzó a introducir su verga dentro de mí y a susurrarme bajito al oído

-Relájate...-dijo con confianza y con un toque íntimo que me tranquilizo bastante-…iré despacio- y sujetándome las caderas empezó a realizar pequeñas caricias con sus manos sobre mi piel erizada.

-Estoy deseando hacerte mío....-gimió Derek situándose detrás de mí mientras sus ojos se tornaban de verde a azul eléctrico.

La habitación estaba llena de jadeos y maldiciones, de olor a sexo, rápidamente comencé a notar la presión en mi entrada, como su pene penetraba lentamente dentro de mí.... comenzaba a sentirme lleno de placer, mis respiraciones eran cada vez mas irregulares, mi corazón cada vez iba más rápido, lo único que quería era que Derek aumentara el ritmo

-Si...Derek- jadee lastimosamente- más rápido...por...favor.

Derek obediente aumento el ritmo, las sacudidas eran más intensas y profundas, tanto que mi cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez que Derek profundizaba, hasta que toco mi próstata.

-Ahhhhhh...-grite- hay.....sigue...- puntualicé

Con una sonrisa y un gemido de su parte, aumento más el ritmo, cada vez sentía más agitado, el placer recorría mis venas, solo un poco más y creo que me desmallaría

-Derek....-susurré a punto de estallar

-Oh Dios...- el hoy maldecir- estas tan apretado....- suspiro

Con cada envestida, y cada punto que tocaba, me daban ganas de gritar, estaba siendo tremendo, intenso, sus sacudidas eran más fuertes a medida que aumentaba el ritmo

-Ahhhhhh...Derek....no voy a....- dije pero fui acallado por el

-Córrete, Stiles, córrete para mí- aumentando mas si es posible el ritmo toco cuatro veces mi próstata hasta que mi cuerpo no aguanto mas

-Derekkkkkk.....- grite su nombre llegando al clímax y corriéndome fuertemente en las sabanas, mientras él me penetro un par de veces más, hasta que se corrió

-Stilesss...-grito mientras se venía, saliendo de mí despacio y tumbándose a mi lado

-Eso...- tome un par de respiraciones-... ha sido intenso

-Si...- comento acomodándose a mi lado y dándome un beso tosco en los labios para después seguir hablando

-Ahora duérmete- me susurro dándome otro beso, esta vez en la frente y abrazándome delicadamente hasta que mis parpados se cerraron y entraba en el mundo de los sueños.

Me desperté cuando los rayos de sol se filtraron por las cortinas de la habitación.

A mi lado Derek, seguía durmiendo plácidamente, su respiración era lenta, constante, parecía relajado, uno de sus brazos estaba colocado por encima de la almohada mientras que el otro estaba posado sobre mi cadera. Sin poder evitarlo levante suavemente la mano para acaricia su cabello oscuro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro

-Mmmm…- suspiro abriendo lentamente los ojos y mirándome.

-Buenos días…-susurre bajito sin que se me borrara la sonrisa del rostro

-Hola…- contesto acercándome con el brazo- ¿qué hora es?- pregunto con una voz un tanto somnolienta que a mí me pareció adorable

-Son las…. 9 de la mañana…-deposite el móvil otra vez en la mesita de noche

-Buena hora para ir a desayunar… ¿juntos?- pregunto un tanto dudoso

-Me parece estupendo- dije librándome de su agarre y empezándome a vestir- pero tengo que ir a la habitación a cambiarme de ropa- comencé a decir antes de oír como Derek caminaba hacia mí y agarrándome por detrás y suspirando

-En 30 minutos en recepción.

Recién duchado y vestido baje a recepción, busque con la mirada para vez si veía a Derek pero en lugar de él me encontré a Dusan mirándome, se acercaba a mí y se veía molesto aunque estaba sonriendo

-Stiles, quería hablar contigo de lo de la discoteca…veras- empezó a decir e inmediatamente le corte

-No pasa nada Dusan, ya está olvidado- dije brindándole una suave sonrisa

-Bien…- no pareció muy convencido- bueno como disculpa cuando salga de trabajar te invito a un helado

-No se…- me quede pensativo unos segundos

-Venga, solo un helado- puso los ojos de cachorro otra vez

-Ok… está bien- aunque algo de esto me daba mala espina acepte su invitación

-Perfecto, a las 7 te espero aquí- dijo en tono siniestro que pase un poco por alto

Después de esperar unos minutos más, Derek bajo y se reunió conmigo

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Vamos- afirme

El desayuno fue perfecto, Derek era sabia como escuchar y el día fue bueno, tan bueno que sin darme cuenta ya eran las siete y yo estaba esperando a Dusan

-Stiles- oí un grito detrás de mí, girándome me encontré a un Dusan muy sonriente

-Hola Dusan- sonreí mientras se aproximaba

-¿eso es un chupetón?- Pregunto mientras me giro el cuello para verlo mejor

-Si… veras ayer…- comencé a decir

-No te preocupes…lo entiendo- me corto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

-Bueno…como quieras….- empecé a mover las manos incomodo

-Bueno… nos vamos…-  dijo con un tono bastante falso

Ya pasaban mas de las 9, la tarde había sido un tanto incomoda y yo me dirigí al hotel por las callejuelas de Budapest apretando la daga que tenía en el bolso de la sudadera

-Stilesss…- escuche una voz detrás de mí justo antes de girarme muy lentamente hacia una silueta de color negro y con capucha

-¿Quién eres? ¿qué quieres?- comencé a hacer preguntas mientras observaba a la figura acercarse.

-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, sabes quién soy….- un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando lo escuche hablar

La luz de la faralá todavía no le había alumbrado la cara aunque yo ya tenía una ligera suposición asique me arriesgue

-¿Dusan?- dije dudoso viendo como un resplandor morado se acercaba

-Efectivamente, Stiles- dijo sonriendo malvadamente

-Tú eras el metamórfico- confirme mirando a sus ojos morados fríos

-Eso es correcto, Stiles, bueno caperucita roja ¿no?- me miro sonriendo terroríficamente.

-¿Por qué esas personas?-  pregunte apretando la daga de plata escondido en la sudadera para ganar algo de tiempo

-¿Por qué?, por el mismo motivo que tú me hiciste ayer- me devolvió la mirada

-¿Qué hice yo ayer?- pregunte sin entender

-Follaste con ese tío- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Esto lo hiciste por celos?- pregunte atónito

-Por eso, y por diversión…- dramatizo-… es muy divertido ver cómo te imploran….como tienes sus vidas colgando de tus manos, de lo frágiles que son, de su vulnerabilidad- poetizo moviendo los brazos sin parar.

En apenas un par de segundos me agarro el cuello y lo estrujo, sin pestañear un solo segundo le clave la daga en el brazo haciendo que automáticamente soltara mi cuello, cayendo de rodillas yo al suelo, mientras el gritaba de dolor.

-Eres una pequeña perra…- dijo lleno de ira y viniendo hacia mí.

Antes de llegar a donde se oyeron dos tiros y la caída de un cuerpo al suelo.

Sin saber muy bien que había pasado levante la mirada y vi a Derek sosteniendo un arma del calibre 22 bañada de plata…

-Stiles- grito corriendo hacia mi- ¿estás bien?-empezó a tocarme la cara para ver si tenía alguna herida

-Sí, estoy bien, como supiste que era él?- pregunte curioso

-Veras….

Comenzó a contarme la historia de los “asuntos familiares” que le habían traído al país

_ Fin del Flashback _

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo se había pasado y el timbre de la puerta estaba soñando, debía de ser Derek

-Enseguida voy- grite un poco porque sabía que él me oiría

Me levante dirigiéndome a la puerta y abriéndola

-Dere… ¿Quién eres tú?- dije cuando me di cuenta de que no era Derek...

 -Buenas noches, Stiles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería que tuvierais una imagen mental de Dusan así que aquí os le dejo; quitar los parentesis ;)  
> Dusan: http://(images4.fanpop.com)/(image)/(photos)/17600000/Guapoooooooooo-sergio-canales-madrazo-17678345-500-500.jpg


End file.
